Torn Apart
by Darkman
Summary: Takeru and Kari are 23, living together and in love. What happens when Sora interferes? My second fic. Please REVIEW! Sixth chapter now up! Rated R for a small part in chapter five only.
1. Torn Apart: Chapter One

**_Torn Apart_**

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon. So, do not sue me! 

- A Digimon Fanfic - 

A/N: In this fic, all the digi-destined are 25 except for Kari and T.K., who are 23. It's also set in present day, not the future. I am only including season one digi-destined in this fic. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Takeru finished the last of his paperwork and began to gather his things to head home. _'Another day in the bag. Finally, I might be able to get that Jaguar I want to get so bad.'_ He picked up his hat, walked to the elevator, and got on. He reached the ground floor and left the enormous office building. Takeru walked down the block toward his car. _'I hate this piece of crap,'_ he thought as he looked down at the old Ford. He reluctantly decided on getting in and driving back to his apartment. _'At least now I get to see Kari…'_

Takeru pulled up to his apartment building and handed the keys to the valet. He boarded the elevator and headed towards the pent-house level. The elevator door opened and he unlocked the entrance into his apartment. "Kari?" he shouted, "I'm home! Did you miss me?" He walked slowly into his apartment with a cautious attitude. "Kari?" he shouted again._ 'That's weird she's usually home from med school by now,'_ he thought. Takeru stood up and relaxed. "Huh" Unexpectedly someone jumped on his back. "Huh, wha… ooh Kari! What the heck are you doing scaring me like that?" 

She giggled. "I just wanted to have a little fun," she said with a smile on her face. She got off his back and he turned around to face her. She still had her arms around her neck as they kissed. "What took you so long to get home?" she asked as she began to nibble on his ear. 

"I had some extra paperwork to do. So you wanna go out to dinner tonight?" 

Kari frowned. "No, I can't, " She smiled again. "I have to go to an evening shift at the hospital for a test… maybe tomorrow?" 

Takeru smiled back. "Okay but don't get any more tests!" They both laughed. 

"Okay I'd better go now. Bye!" Kari walked out the door and closed it behind her. 

"Well I guess that leaves me with nothing to do all night." Takeru walked up the stairs to the bathroom, stripped down, and got in the shower. He got out, dried himself off with a towel, put his dirty clothes in the hamper and tied his towel around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. Stopping at the table to look at the mail, he noticed movement in the corner of his eye. The lithe sex kitten gracefully lifted herself from the couch. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A/N: How did you like that? I'm only going to continue this if I get 5 or more reviews. I have some really great ideas lined up however so there's a chance I'll continue it anyway. Read on! 


	2. Torn Apart: Chapter Two

"Holy shit Sora what the hell are you doing here… in… your… underwear?" Takeru was so confused as to why his friend of old who he hadn't seen in 5 years was now gliding towards him… in her underwear. This perplexed him greatly. _'For Christ's sake T.K. stop staring!'_ He turned his attention towards the mail again. There was a letter from American Express. He began to open the letter. 

When Takeru took into account the fact that Sora was still heading towards him and hadn't answered his last question, he began to say anything he could think of as fast as he could. "So how ya been? Kari and I have been real great… you know she lives with me now? She's going to med-school trying to become a surgeon. Aren't you still with Tai? You know I always thought you two were good toge..ther.." He slowed to a stop as Sora came ever closer. She stopped right next to him, about 6 inches away. He looked up at her. 

"You like?" she asked. Takeru looked down at her feet and cringed from guilt at what he was about to say. 

"…Yes?" he admitted. 

"Good." She pushed him onto the chair next to the table. He dropped the American Express letter as she straddled him. Takeru looked into Sora's eyes, and resisted the urge not to look about one foot lower. "Because you can have this… at one cost. You have to join us." 

Takeru had a confused look on his face. "Excuse me… Us?" 

"Yes, we're currently a small faction, there's only four of us, but we need you." 

"Now could you explain to me what exactly you want me to join." 

"We call ourselves the Tearers. We rip hole in society's plans. We stir things up, we rewrite the rules to suit our needs, and we carefully and secretly assimilate everyone toward our ultimate goal." 

"What's this goal you speak of?" 

"That's not important. All that's important is that you join us. That is after all, what I'm hear for." 

"Hmm… I don't think so." 

Sora put her hand on his shoulders and pinned him to the chair. "Yes, you do." Takeru put his hands on her stomach and lifted Sora up, setting her on her feet. He stood up at the same time. They were standing very close to each other. Sora pressed her lips to his in an intimate kiss, which he chose not to stop. They kissed for countless minutes. Finally, he pulled away. "No, I don't. And nothing you do can convince me to join you." 

Sora unclipped her bra and dropped it to the ground. "Not even this?" she questioned. 

Takeru forced his eyes shut. "No, not even that. I told you already that I'm with Kari now. Not even your spectacular beauty can change that." Sora picked up her bra and put it back on. She walked over to the couch and picked up her clothes sitting there. 

"Fine," she said as she began to put her clothes back on, "But I can tell you, you were missing out on a lot. Oh and by the way, your door was open." Sora walked down the stairs and out of the door. Takeru let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. _'Thank god that's over. Now, to get my clothes on.'_ Takeru dressed for the night and got in bed and started reading a magazine. 30 minutes later the phone rang. Over the line came Sora's voice. "Oh, and I forgot to mention. Until you join us, Kari won't be coming home." The phone clicked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A/N: Was that long enough for you? Again, I'm only going to continue this if I get 5 or more reviews. Read on! 


	3. Torn Apart: Chapter Three

Takeru scrambled out of bed and into some clothes. He hustled down the stairs (they are faster than the elevator) and outside the building. Nearly out of breath, he decided he should run to the police station rather than waiting 5 minutes for his car. 5 minutes later, he reached the door of the precinct. He pushed it open and ran up to the nearest desk. "I need to report a kidnapping!" he said hurriedly. 

"Could you please state the first and last name of the victim?" the very bored clerk stated. 

"Yes. Hikari Kamiya." Takeru said starting to calm down. The clerk brought up Kari's file on the screen. 

"We'll have a team on it within 24 hours." The clerk said sounding very apathetic. 

Takeru slammed his fist down on the desktop hard enough to crack it. "No damn it I can't wait that long!" The clerk gasped. "Look I already know who kidnapped her and I can tell you, but you have to find her! I can also tell you why she was kidnapped, what organization the kidnapper belongs to… anything you need to know, but you have to get on it NOW!" Takeru slammed his fist down again and cracked the wood a second time. 

The clerk now held a very frightened look, "Sir, I would be very happy to comply with you, but if you hit the desk again I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Now please could you tell me the name of the kidnapper?" 

Takeru calmed down. "Sora Takenouchi. She said she belonged to a group called the Tearers." 

"The Tearers eh?" the clerk snickered as she brought up Sora's Record. "Never heard of them before. Oh yes, Sora. She was recently brought in on charges of stealing, but was found innocent. If you ask me she was guilty all the way. Anyway, the police have been keeping tabs on her. We know where she is all the time, thanks to a little thing called a homing device." The clerk brought up a screen of a map with a flashing dot on it. "She's at her current residence. I'll send a team to check it out. I'll have to ask you to sit down and wait now sir." The clerk said. 

Takeru calmly sat down at a nearby bench. The clerk picked up the police radio. "Team 221? We've got a 23-19 in progress. Check the map I'm sending you right now for the coordinates. Good luck." She pressed some buttons and the map was sent. 

********************************** 

The police bust down the door to Sora's apartment. They rushed in, guns at the ready, pointing flashlights in all directions looking for anyone. To their surprise, there was no one to be found. There was no one at all. One of the police officers picked up his radio. "Uh, yeah. Precinct 19, there's nothing here. It is just walls, a ceiling, and one window. There is literally nothing else here. It is like whoever was living here already got up and left. I don't know why the homing device wasn't working properly." The police officer reported. 

"10-4, keep investigating. There has to be a reasonable explanation why the homing device didn't work." The precinct responded. 

At that moment another police officer responded. "I know why the homing device wasn't working properly. It's right here on the wall." Everyone stopped moving. "Well this has been an incredible waste of time. Let's get out of here." 

Takeru was very exhausted when he found out they had no leads. He sat down on the bench and tried to center himself. While he was doing this, something in the back of his mind told him where Sora's faction and Kari were, The roof of Heighton View Terrace. Of course, Takeru decided he didn't want the police involved when Kari's life could be at stake. He would do this alone. Takeru got up, left the precinct, and boarded the bus to the origin of the digi-destined. 

When Takeru arrived, the area seemed normal. There didn't seem to be any problems, but Takeru knew this was only a clever guise. He walked into the building, and walked all the way up the stairs. When he reached to door to the roof, he kicked it open. 

"T.K.!" Kari shouted with a very frightened look on her face. She was tied to a large antenna, which was connected to a machine that looked very much like a generator. Suddenly Takeru was grabbed from behind, and a knife was drawn to his throat. Sora whispered in his ear. 

"You see, Takeru? This is why we are called the Tearers." Matt, Joe, and Izzy stepped out from behind various 'hiding' places on the roof. "This is us. This is all four of us. The machine you see before you is named the Tearer. It is our namesake. In minutes, the machine will activate, and whether you have joined us or not, everything will be set. Oh, and in case you were thinking of opposing us, there is really nothing you can do." The four Tearers laughed as the blade of the knife slightly pierced Takeru's skin. 

Recalling his martial arts training, he managed to stun Sora and escape from her grasp. The other three ran for him. He leaped over them and ran for the antenna. Just as he reached it, and grabbed hold, he was tackled by the three men. At that same instant, Sora activated the machine. 

Instantly a surge of energy rushed through the antenna, keeping Takeru, Matt, Joe, and Izzy from moving. When the surge reached the top of the antenna, it burst into the air. A hole in the fabric of space appeared, sucking Kari, Takeru, Matt, Joe, Izzy and Sora into itself. The machine was not ready for the early blast and destroyed itself, closing off the hole. The Tearer's mission, no doubt, was not a success. 

******************** 

They sat in blackness. To them, there was nothing but the overwhelming blackness. As each sat up, they one by one noticed the others. There seemed to be a floor in the blackness. It could not be seen. In fact, the only things that could be seen at all were the 6 humans standing in the blackness. 

"It didn't work. You started it too early Sora." Matt said. 

"Shut up! What do you know?" Sora responded. 

"I know that we are now stuck in a time that is apparently nothing but black!" Matt said back at Sora. 

Takeru spoke up. "Yes well thanks. Your damn plan didn't work, and you didn't even need me. Why did I get caught up in all this? Why did you people have to go and be stupid and get us stuck in the middle of nowhere! Literally!" Everyone stared at him dumbfounded. He turned around to face Kari. She ran into his embrace. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" 

"I'm fine, they just tied me to the antenna that's all. Please T.K. don't be angry. Remember at one time these people were our friends, and still are." Kari said. 

Takeru stood up, deciding on a course of action. "Alright, listen up, Tearers. We're going to find a way out of here. And I think I know how. We just have to -" Takeru stopped when he saw a light on the horizon. "There! We have to head in that direction! Quick, everybody, we need to head towards that light before we lose it. The light I mean, not our minds." Everyone agreed and they began to walk towards the light. As they were walking, they discovered a shaft of some sort. The blackness had walls and ceilings. 

The light began to grow bigger as they continued to walk. It was still and indistinguishable object, but it was the light in the darkness, so what did it matter? After what seemed about 10 hours of walking, they seemed to be close to the light. In fact, the light was close enough and bright enough that they now had some depth perception. As they neared the entrance of their 'tunnel', they could not see outside, for their eyes had gotten used to the blackness. They eventually emerged into the light. They were standing next to a mineshaft in the wall of a canyon. 

Takeru turned to face Sora very angrily. "You transported us to a MINESHAFT!" He saw a sign nest to the shaft noting on a map where it was. "In - In - In TEASDALE, UTAH! Damn it, Sora!" Sora began to smile. 

"IT WORKED! You all may have thought the machine didn't work but it did! Well, sort of. It got the right place." Sora said. 

"What, exactly, was the machine supposed to do?" Takeru asked. 

"It was supposed to rip a teleportation hole in the fabric of space-time, suck up all of Tokyo, and put it in Teasdale, Utah. This would throw the world into utter confusion, as we began to transport more important cities to other countries. It would have worked, if I hadn't started it early." Sora looked at the ground. "But for now we are stuck here. Until we can scrounge up enough money to get back to Japan that is." Takeru collapsed on the ground out of utter exhaustion. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: I really liked this chapter. Of course I had to use my atlas to find Teasdale, Otah, but of course it was worth it. Anyway, I'm only going to continue this if I get five more reviews. 


	4. Torn Apart: Chapter Four

"You mean to tell me, that I have to pay for ALL of our tickets back to Japan." Takeru sighed. "This is not what I got a big paying job for." Takeru laid his head back on the sands of the canyon floor. "This is not what I pictured when I thought of America." 

"Hey come on, TK, you know we were planning to take a vacation to America anyway." Kari said. He sat up and walked over to her. She put her mouth by his ear and whispered into it. "Let's leave these four behind, and we'll take a road trip around America." She pulled back to see Takeru's reaction. He was smiling with a grin he saved just for Kari. He nodded his head 

Meanwhile, Matt was desperately trying to figure out the map he took from the entrance to the man. Takeru walked over to him (A/N: I'm tired of writing Takeru so from now on, I will be writing TK. Unless I need to use Takeru.) and grabbed the map from Matt. "You had it upside-down fool." TK pinpointed their location on the map and began walking in the direction of the town. "Come on, people, town's this way." Everyone followed him. 

They arrived at a Best Western hotel joined with an Alamo car rental. The counter man gave everyone strange looks as they approached. 'It's a good thing I learned English.' TK thought. "Do you have three rooms, two with separate beds, one joined?" The counter man (whose name was Larry) looked for vacancies on his computer. 

He spoke with a very southwestern/Italian voice. "Yeah. Rooms 232, 234 and 146. 146 is the room with the joined bed. He pulled out the room keys and handed them to TK. TK gave rooms 232 and 234 to Sora, Matt, Joe, and Izzy. He took 146. They were about to walk away when Larry informed them that they still needed to pay. 

TK took out his platinum credit card. "Will this do?" he asked. 

Larry took the card and charged the rooms to TK's account. "More than enough. Believe me." Larry handed the card back to TK. Everyone proceeded to their individual rooms. 

When TK and Kari got in the room they worked out a plan to leave the others behind. Kari came up with the first idea. "First, we rent a car. We pretend that it's for everyone. In the middle of the night, we return out room key, get in the car, and drive off. I think we should head for New York. I've always wanted to go there." (A/N: Since there are no Season 2 digi-destined, then the digimon movie never took place, and Kari has never been to New York.) 

TK agreed with her. They rented a Nissan X-terra from the Alamo rental office, and in the middle of the night, drove off and headed towards New York. 

*********************** 

TK was driving with one arm. His other arm was busy being around Kari's shoulders. Kari's head was resting on TK's shoulder. They were driving along the empty highway at a good pace of 70 miles per hour. TK had never felt more content in his life than in this moment right now. "Kari?" He asked, checking to see if she was awake. 

"Yes, TK?" Kari was also very content at this moment. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too, Takeru Takaishi." And with a yawn, Kari fell asleep. 

****************** 

TK and Kari were now in the city of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. They were enjoying themselves very much at the most expensive restaurant in town, in newly bought dress clothes. Kari was just finishing telling a story about something that had happened to her the other day when they were still in Tokyo. TK wasn't listening to a word. He was stunned at how beautiful she looked in her new crimson red dress. He had decided. This would be the night. He couldn't put it off any longer. He interrupted her story "Kari, I'm sorry to interrupt you but I have to ask you something very important." TK got up walked over to where Kari was sitting and kneeled down on one knee. "Will you marry me, Hikari Kamiya?" he said with his 'Kari' grin. 

Kari suddenly looked sad. "I…I'm sorry TK. I can't do it." She began to cry. "I can't marry you!" She stood up and ran out of the restaurant. TK just sat there dumbfounded. 'She can't marry me?' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A/N:Anyway.... I like this fic to much so screw the review thing. And I decided to change the rating to PG-13 because I don't think this is so R-ish... well it was going to be but this didn't turn out the way I planned. Please review again even if you already have! 


	5. Torn Apart: Chapter Five

TK sat in his chair dumbfounded. His mouth hung open and he only occasionally closed it to swallow. He didn't blink. He sat there for hours this way. A waiter walked up to him. "Sir? Um, sir? The restaurant is closing now. We're going to have to ask you to leave." TK snapped out of his trance. Blinking his eyes, pain absorbed his eyes for a moment. 

"Yeah, uh yeah, sure." He got up and trudged out of the restaurant. It was 11:00 p.m. The streets of Philadelphia were lit only by the dim bulbs of the streetlights. The clouds in the sky above thundered as it began to rain. TK just walked on. Puddle after puddle, raindrop after raindrop, he still could not understand. When he finally looked up, he discovered he was in front of the hotel he and Kari were staying at. "Kari…" his soft voice cried out in pain for the one he loved. He walked into the hotel and got on the elevator. Water dripped off him. He reached the top floor, silence broken only by the sound of the elevator dinging. He stepped out and walked down the long empty hallway. 

Takeru pulled out his key card when he reached the hotel room. Popping it in and out, the lock sounded and he pushed the door open. He looked up and around the room. Kari was sitting on the bed in her crimson dress. She was slouched, crying soundlessly. She looked up and saw TK standing in the doorway. His face was one of sadness. She stood up. "I'm sorry TK," she said very quietly. "You won't be able to understand now, but, in the future, maybe clarity will come to your eyes." 

Takeru couldn't take it. He needed to understand. "No," he said. "You have to tell me now. Tell me what I did wrong." He paused for a moment and seemed to be contemplating things. "I can't understand what I could possibly have done wrong. I loved you. I loved you more than is humanly possible. I gave you everything you wanted. Where did I go wrong?" 

"What did you do wrong? What did you do wrong? I'll tell you what you did wrong TK. You didn't do anything wrong, I did." She hurried out the door of the room. TK tried to stop her on the way out. He began to say something but she interrupted him. "No TK. You can't stop me on this. I may not know what I did wrong but I can see it in your eyes. The love I have in mine is not all there in yours." She stormed away down the hall. 

TK shouted after her. "If it isn't all there then why would I ask you to marry me?" She stopped walking. She took off a ring on her right hand. It was a small silver band with a heart shaped ruby set in the center. Inscribed on the inside was, "My heart belongs to you - - Takeru Takaishi." TK had given it to her on their 1 year anniversary of beginning to date. She turned around and threw the ring at him. He fumbled to catch it. 

"Keep it TK. You'll need it to remember me." She turned around again and got on the elevator. 

TK heard a voice from inside his room. "Well that didn't work out very well now did it." TK turned to see Sora leaning against the wall inside the room. He put the ring on his right hand ring finger. He walked into the room and closed the door. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" TK said scornfully. "Haven't you cause enough trouble in my life already?" 

"Have I now? Or have I actually helped you?" 

"How could you have possibly helped me?" 

"Think about it TK. Did you really actually love her? Do you really want to marry her?" 

"Yes." She walked towards him. She was wearing a very tight black dress with a slit in the side that went all the way up to her hips. 

"Wouldn't you rather have some of this?" She gestured at her own body. TK remained silent. He was to crushed to care about anything. She walked even close to him, pressing her body up against his. She looked up into his eyes. "Come on, TK. Take me while you can get me." She put her arms around his neck and he kissed her. She took off his jacket and then loosened his tie all while they were still kissing. Their tongues explored each other's mouths. They broke their kiss only to remove his tie. They resumed ravaging each other's mouths. She unbuttoned his shirt and tore it off of him. She rubbed her hands up and down his chest and began to undo his belt. His hands moved to her zipper and he began to unzip her dress. She finished undoing his pants and they slid off of him, just as her dress did. He lowered her onto the bed. Neither of them had worn any underwear. TK moved down onto her neck and proceeded to lick up and down her body. Sora let out a moan. The door to the hotel opened and Kari froze with disgust. 

"You little bitch!" TK stopped and looked over at Kari, as did Sora. He immediately stood up. 

"Umm… who was that aimed at?" Sora asked. 

"Both of you!" Kari said. She couldn't move she was so disgusted. "I can't believe I was actually gonna come back her and say yes. What a pointless waist of time you were Takeru. I'm not even going to give you the satisfaction of a slap on the face." And with that, she left. TK didn't try to stop her. He knew there would be no point. He put his pants back on and collapsed on the ground crying. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A/N: Wow. I just sort of wrote this by accident. It just poured out of me. Wow. I really wasn't expecting that. Wow. I'm still not raising the rating though I don't really think it was enough. Well at least now sora ACTUALLY interfered. Sorry I took so long to continue the story. This always happens to me, I tend to lose my muse. Well I can assure you all now that I'm sticking with this story until it's finished. By the way I don't really have a reason why she didn't want to marry him so if someone wants to suggest something I might use it... Review please! Thanks for reading. 


	6. Torn Apart: Chapter Six

Kari ran down the rainy streets paying no attention to where she was going. Tears streamed out of her eyes, blending in with the rain running down her face. Takeru… How could you hurt me like that…? She could not stop seeing TK and Sora in her mind's eye. She replayed the memory over and over. She ran down into and alley and stopped against a wall. She just cried. There was nothing else she could do. Two men approached her. "Nice dress you got there. Wonder what you look like when it's been ripped off of you." She looked up. One of the men grabbed her by the arm and threw her to the ground. She screamed. 

TK sat on his floor crying. Sora was still sitting on the hotel bed. He felt heat radiating off of the heart ring. It seemed to be glowing. In the back of his mind, something told him Kari was in trouble. He instantly stopped crying and looked up. "Kari," he said quietly. He sprung up, grabbed a shirt, and put it on. He ran out the door, down the stairs, and into the streets of Philadelphia. 

TK had no idea where to go. He felt a pull on his right hand. The ring seemed to be directing him. He ran in the direction that the ring was telling him to go. He saw an alley and recognized Kari's crimson dress. She was on the ground and two men were standing over her. He ran over. 

"Kari!" TK shouted. The two men looked over at him and moved in his way. He ran up and punched one of them in the face so hard that the man fell over and was knocked out. The other saw his friend and ran. "I'm not gonna let you get away!" TK shouted. He ran after the man. The man seemed to have a limp, and was not as fast as TK. TK caught up with the man and tackled him. He turned the man over and started punching his face. "You'll pay for what you've done!" TK beat the man's face into a bloody pulp. 

"Please…" the man gasped out. "Please stop…" TK realized he was about to kill the man and stopped what he was doing. He got up and ran back to where Kari was on the ground. She had gotten up by then, and had seen what TK did to the man. 

"How… You almost killed him! How could you do something like that?" Kari asked. 

"But… They were going to hurt you…" TK pleaded. 

Kari shook her head and ran off. TK was so angry. He clenched his fists. He lifted up his right arm. "Damn it!" he screamed. He slammed the wall next to him with his right arm and broke through the brick. He pulled his hand out and saw that it was glowing red with the ring. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A/N: Hehehe, getting kinda sci-fi. I know this chapter's kinda short but it sets me up for a much longer chapter next time... Just wait until you see what happens... Bwa hahahaha! 


	7. Torn Apart: Chapter Seven

The light started to crawl up TK's arm, every part of his body the light touched began to tingle with an energy that was almost like electricity. The power was spreading thought his whole body, filling every fiber of his being. It filled him like fire. His eyes began to burn with the urge to close but he couldn't do it. He couldn't move at all. The power was eating him alive. 

Suddenly, he could move again. The power was beginning to dissipate. It seemed to be draining into the Earth below him. The red spread out into the ground and dispersed itself. He looked at the ring. The heart had cracked in the center. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kari ran back to the hotel room. She had nowhere else to go, and was fairly sure that TK hadn't gone back there yet. She needed a good shower and a change of clothes. She opened the door and stepped inside the room. She stripped off her clothes and threw them aside. She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like shit. A night of crying and running in the rain does not make a girl pretty. She turned on the shower and got in. The warm water cleansing her body felt good. For a while, she forgot all of her problems. 

Kari got out of the shower and put a towel around herself. She walked out of the bathroom and her breath caught in her throat. TK was lying unconscious on the floor by one of the beds. She ran over to see what had happened. "TK? Wake up, TK." She shook him lightly. A sharp pain stung the back of her neck, and the world went blank. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

TK woke up. It took him a while to come to his senses, but he soon realized he was back in the hotel room. He wasn't sure how he got there, the last thing he remembered was seeing the cracked heart ring and then a sharp pain hit him in the back of his neck. He sat up on the bed, realizing that they must have taken Kari again. Why else wouldn't she be here? He began to lose hope of ever finding her. He sat there for hours, thinking about nothing else except how he would ever see Kari's beautiful face again. Suddenly, he woke from his daydream, and realized he felt a twinge in his right hand. The ring was glowing again. 

The ring felt like it was trying to pull him. TK quickly caught on and followed where the ring was directing him. He got into the hotel elevator, and pressed the lobby button. The ring fell off of his finger, and fell through the floor of the elevator. He slammed down to the floor of the elevator and looked through the hole in the floor. All he could see was darkness. He quickly pressed the "B4" button. He hoped it would work. It seemed a janitor had left the control for that floor on. The elevator descended past the lobby, and into the depths of the basements. 

When the elevator reached B4, (the lowest basement), the ring rose out of the hole in the elevator's floor, and replaced itself on TK's right hand. The elevator doors opened. The hallway in the basement stretched forward, and then turned left about 100 feet away. TK stepped out of the elevator. 

"Hello?" TK shouted into the hallway, "Is anybody down here?" There was no response, he proceeded to the turn in the hallway, and looked down. It seemed there was nothing but darkness ahead of him. Looking at the ring, he saw it glow, and felt it pull him forward. He proceeded on bravely. 

Lights blared on in front of TK, he winced at the sudden brightness. He was in a very large, brightly light room. There were no structures, except for four stone columns, about 3 feet apart each, that did not go up very high lined up near the center, and a stone slab in the middle of the columns. Kari was tied to the stone slab, so that each of her limbs were pointing towards a corner of the slab. She was completely nude. 

"KARIIIII!" TK shouted as he ran towards the slab. He was 20 feet away when pillars of fire exploded from the columns. TK stopped in his tracks. There was no one to be seen in the room. TK looked around. "Show yourself! Or are you to cowardly to face the power of a love Torn Apart?" TK raised his right fist in front of him and it glowed red, fiercely, the hear still cracked down the middle. The two pieces seemed to be spreading apart, very slowly. 

"Cowardly? Ha! You will wish we were cowardly!" TK heard the sound of Sora's voice. She flew up from behind the stone slab, wearing nothing but a thin leather leotard. TK was suddenly grabbed from behind. He slightly turned his head. Joe was holding him. TK got angrier when Sora landed in front of Kari, and touched Sora's face. TK could not hear Soar, but she was talking to Kari. Suddenly Sora's hand flew from Kari's face to her crotch. TK could see her sticking some fingers violently up her vagina, as her free arm grabbed Kari's face, and Sora continued to talk into Kari's ear. Kari looked in an incredible amount of pain. TK was very, very angry. 

"GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF OF HER!" TK roared. His hand flared red and Joe flew violently away from TK. He immediately rushed up to Sora and grabbed her hands. Sora appeared frightened. TK, still holding Sora's hands, put his right hand in front of Sora's face and showed her the ring, "Do you see what you've done? What you're doing to us? You've no right to interfere, you never did, you never should have existed in the first place!" TK screamed. Sora looked at the hand and appeared to be in an extreme amount of pain. "Oh I'm sorry does it burn? I guess that's the price you pay for being a TEARER!" TK suddenly lost control of his right arm. It twisted Sora around, and flung here towards empty space. A portal opened in front of Sora and she flew into it. TK looked at Kari, she appeared to be fainting, her eyes were shut. His hand stopped glowing and he moved to untie her. She fell into his arms, a naked beauty. He stopped trying to hold his tears back, they flowed down his face, he was so happy to have her again. Joe ran away to the elevator, unnoticed. TK shook Kari to wake her. She woke, hugged him, and he hugged her back. They were both crying tears of joy now. Kari pulled back a bit and looked straight at TK. "I love you Takeru Takaishi. I always have, and I always will, no matter what comes between us." Kari said lightly. 

"I love you too, Hikari Kamiya." TK responded. The both looked into each other's eyes with the most immense feeling of love and joy. The heart on the ring joined back together. TK leaned towards Kari and kissed her, and they help each other in their undying embrace forever. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A/N: Wow. That was an ending to end all endings. Well not really but it's my best work yet. I'm really proud of this. 

And it left me an opening for another fic, continuing this one, but from someone else's viewpoint. See if you can guess who. 

Oh and I have to say this, to all of you who are stupid out there. They didn't really stay embracing there in the basement forever, it was a metaphor meaning they loved each other forever. 

I'm sorry I had to say that, but I just know some people will never get that without a little help. Please read and review. I'm starting another fic soon. It'll be my first non-digific…. Maybe. 

Oh and by the way, I'm really sorry it took so long to finish. I lost my muse many times over these years, and I had been depressed. But I've recently regained my belief and trust in love, and I'll be writing a lot to come. 


End file.
